Ember Wilson::TeenAge TroubleMarker
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Ember Wilson. Age 17. Bright Green Eyes. Shoulder Length Brown Hair. Only Problem, She's Jacob Blacks cousin and has a secret of her own. Embry imprints on her and the troubles starts to fly. What does Paul have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Miko;;** Here's a new story. I'm not too sure when the plotline would be taking place. But i'd probably have to say after the events that occured in New Moon yet before the events that happened in Eclispe. Because if you read this chapter it says something about how the pervious summer she'd seen Jake but he wasn't that freakiously big and all. So that's when I'd say that this time line is within. I know somethings may not be 100% correct in maybe this chapter or future chapters, but I don't care too much. If you've read my profile than you might understand why things **CAN'T** be 100% correct.

**Hiei;;**What the hell am I doing here??? This is defiantly not something I should be in.

**Miko;;** Shut up Hiei! You are here to do my disclaimer because it seems that everyone else is preoccupied _

**Hiei;;** Fine! Miko doesn't own anything related to Twilight Series that belongs to Stephine Myer does. However she is borrowing related events/materials that happened in the Twilight Series;; escepially the characters. Though she Does OWN Ember Wilson and the rest of the Wilson family. Am I forgetting anything oh merciful slave driver

**Miko;;** -glares at Hiei- Nope I think that's about it.

* * *

A sigh escapes my mouth as I sit in the backseat of our Ford F350 looking at the passing by scenery. My Zune was blasting Christmas in Hollywood by Hollywood Undead. My parents had decided to pull myself, my year younger sister Autumn and our 13 year old brother Jason out of school and drag us across the country to rainy, depressing, and dreary town of Forks, Washington from the slightly bigger not as rainy and depressing town of Havelock, North Carolina. Bet you are wondering who I am right? Well okay here goes; my name is Ember Michelle Wilson, 17 year old. My bright green eyes are well hidden behind my black rimmed eye glasses as well as by my shoulder length dark brown emo styled hair. My black Bullet for My Valentine hoodie was zipped up as high as it could be without choking me. I was pulled out of my musing by a tap to the arm. I decided to pause my Zune; which had just started So-So Suicide by Finger Eleven and turned to Jason; my brother.

"Yeah Jase," I ask as I put down my hood. His chocolate brown eyes shimmered in excitement as he pointed to a sign that read Welcome to Forks. I groan as we enter. "Mom why'd we move here again." I groan to her. She looks up at me through the rearview mirror.

"Ember, you know very well that your father wants to be near his brother and he got that offer in Seattle. So he decided we'd move out here," was her reply as we were passing through Forks. I sigh, I had thought that Havelock was small, but apparently Forks is like two times smaller than Havelock. I press play on my Zune and put my feet up on the armrest. See it was just my mom, siblings and I traveling across the country. My dad had left about two weeks before with our moving van. He had to start work a week after. So he agreed and he decided that he would wait till break to move the rest of us.

My sister Autumn was tapping her foot on the dash board to the music playing from her second generation iPod. Her chestnut brown and blond streaked hair was pulled back into two pigtails on either side of her head. Giving her that innocence appearance, but if you knew her, you'd know that she's evil. Not really, but whatever. I notice that mom didn't slow as we were coming to the end of Forks city limits, which was leading me to believe that we were going up to the Reservation. I groan loudly at this, moms eyes shot up to glare at me through the rearview mirror. I roll my eyes at her and shift to where I could lay against the window and drift off into the wonderful bliss that has been avoiding me all week long. Between driving, visiting family and insuring that Autumn didn't kill us while driving; sleep had been the furthest thing from my mind. I think that my mind believes that I deserve a nap for all my hard work.

I guess I had been sleeping for a good 15 minutes when Jason decides to wake me up. An inhuman growl escapes my throat, I feel Jason recoil at this and my guess is he fell out of the truck because the next thing I know is mom is yelling at me. Oh well guess I'm in trouble. I open the truck door and get out and slam the door once I have both feet secured on the ground. I pull the ear buds out of my ears and leave them around my neck and walk around the side of the truck to where my parents, siblings, and my uncle and I guess what was my cousin. Yet another sigh escapes my lips.

"Em, nice to see you again," my uncle voice says as he pulls me into a hug. A faint smile graces my face. The hug was a bit awkward though; seeing as he was in a wheelchair and all.

"It's nice to see you too Uncle Billy," I mumble and pull back. I proceed to look over at who I assumed was Jacob. "Holy Shit, Uncle Billy what are you feeding Jake? He's like twice the size as he was last summer," I say in a shocked voice. Jacob chuckles and pulls me into a bone crushing hug; literally.

"Ember Michelle Wilson watch you language," my father says sternly. I roll my eyes and look at Jacob.

"So Jakey how are you going to handle putting up with us for the weekend? Or are ya going to kill us and hide the bodies," I say sarcastically, while pulling away from him and notice he's a bit uneasy. "Jake what-, "I start but a vibration in my pocket cuts it short. I sigh and pull my phone out and answer it.

"Hey," I answer

"Dude are you there yet?" came the squeaky reply from my best friend Joe; yes Joe is a girl, its short for Josey.

"Yes I am but I'll have to call you later. I'm with the family, love ya, peace," I say and hang up, then put the phone back in my pocket of my black skinny jeans. I look up and notice Jacob still looks a little troubled.

"Are you sure that it's alright Billy. The kids don't have to stay. We can take them up to the house," my mom says as if Jacobs's reaction is a reason we can't spend the weekend with him and Uncle Billy. Was there something going on here that we don't know about? I'm brought out of my musing as a set of familiar keys. A smile graces my face again as my thoughts rest on my 1970 model mustang; that my dad rebuilt when he was younger, and boy did I love that car.

"Now Reina, the girls and Jason will be more then welcome to stay here. Jake is just a little scared of how the girls will react to his friends," Billy explains with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. There was defiantly something they knew that we didn't. My eyes narrow slightly. Obviously our family has a secret that they didn't want us to know. I pocket my keys, put my ear buds back into my ears and Afflictions blasts through them and instantly I'm calmer. I start to walk into the woods heading towards the beach. My phone vibrates again in my pocket, this time I ignore it because it's probably my dad or maybe it was Autumn. It didn't matter though I needed some space. I still wasn't all too excited about the move.

After what seemed like hours I finally arrive at First Beach. It had been years since I'd been here, it held so many memories. The good, even the bad; but hey it's what made my family stronger. It also brought back near death experiences too. So many times I'd nearly died at this beach. I was and still am a daredevil, ah now that made me smile. Again my phone vibrates once again disrupting my thoughts. I sigh and decided to answer it, I bring my phone out. I look at the caller id and it read Jakey. I groan as I hit the answer button.

"Yes Jakey," I groan and I hear him sigh.

"Em, you need to come back home. It's not exactly safest place at night here. You should know that best," Jacob says with concern lacing his voice. I kicked a nearby rock and it went a good few feet down the beach. I watched as it stops when it hits someone. Red eyes glare at me and a growl escapes its throat.

"Jake, help," I whisper as the thing comes running at me. I scream as I drop the phone and take off towards the woods. The leaves crackle and crunch as my feet go over them at amazing speeds, I did do track but I was never this fast. I notice that I can't hear my pursuer, yet I sense he's still there following me. I'm not stupid enough to look back either, yet I find myself doing just that. I see nothing and start to panic. The next thing I know is I'm hitting a brick wall and falling backwards and hitting the cold hard ground. I look up into the coldest reddest eyes. He had black spiked hair with a white tank top and blue jeans. He had the cruelest smirk on his face, a menacing laugh echoes around the clearing.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? You reek of those mutts, though you clearly don't seem to realize what I am do you," his sickly sweet voice asks. I shake my head furiously in a no gesture. This causes him to laugh again; which echoes around the clearing. I slowly start to move backward until my back hits a tree. The guy went to lunge at me but stopped when a growl stopped him in his tracks. He glances to my left as two full grown dogs-wait no they were bigger than normal dogs, so I assume them to be wolves instead. One was grey with dark spots that looked me in the eyes briefly and his eyes widen and he steps in front of me protectively, then the other one was freaking huge and was black. His growl was the one that had stopped that guy from attacking me. A rustling in the bushes causes me to tense but I look and see Jacob. I relax a little bit, but not much.

"What are you doing here leech," Jacob snarls. The guy chuckles and looks at me.

"Ah so she is one of yours. No wonder her scent reeked of mutt. Though how'd you get here so fast? I'm curious," he asks smugly. A growl erupts from the grey wolf as the guy went to move towards me.

"Well _vampire_, you decided to attack her while she was on the phone with me," Jacobs snarls again. My eyes widen as I realize what this guy was. His eyes, his rock hard body, and his sickly sweet voice and the fact that Jacob called him a Vampire; He was indeed a vampire which meant he wanted to suck me dry.

"Ah I see," he pauses to laugh "looks like she just figured out what I am, good" the vampire says staring intently at me. He chuckles one more time before saying "I'll be back for her later," and he was gone. The wolves turned to me, but I wasn't paying attention to them but looking at Jacob.

"Jake, explain. NOW," I say and glare slightly at him. He sighs and nods his head towards the wolves and they take off towards the woods. Jacob kneels down in front of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him closely to me. I start to cry on his shoulder. I had been so scared. A low growl sounds from behind Jacob, I tense up thinking that he was back. Jacob turns his head and sighs.

"Embry calm down," I hear a masculine voice say. I lift my head up and look over Jacobs shoulder. Behind him I see two guys who if I didn't know any better I'd say were his brothers.

"Jake, who are they? They look familiar, almost like those wolves," I whisper causing Jacob to tense.

"Jacob you're going to have to explain to your _cousin_ what's going on," the tall one said with an authority voice. Kind of the sense when a leader is giving a command; the other one is just staring at me. A blush crosses my face at the intensity of his staring. Jacob sighs and releases me and turns us towards his "friends"

"Ember this is Sam Uley and Embry Call, they are members of my pack. Sam is our leader and Embry is my best friend," Jacob starts. After like 20 minutes of explaining to me what was going on. I was a little shocked, but it wasn't showing. I'm good at hiding my emotions sometimes.

"Is that the real reason why you were thrown about us staying the weekend," I ask while sitting in the clearing in between Jacob and Embry. Embry seemed a little happy about me being so close to him. Truth is it was kind of comforting being this close to him even if I'd never met him before. The only thing that I didn't get too much was the imprinting thing. I mean yeah I get how it works, but wouldn't that mean that it was harder than normal-for relationships-to date and have an honest relationship with the whole imprinting thing being a factor. I sigh as Jacob nods.

"We should probably get back to Billy's. He's probably freaking out. The whole thing with Jake bursting into a wolf in front of your cousins without them having prior knowledge. From what I heard the girl fainted. I'm surprised Ember took it so well," Sam says as he shifts his gaze from Embry to me then back and once more before stopping on me.

"Well how do you expect me to take it when I rain from a vampire. Did you expect me to faint because of that? Please I've been in more near death experiences because I trusted people too easily. Don't believe me as Jakey," I say and look down and hug myself for a little more warmth. A set of arms wrap around me, they are incredible warm and it's not Jacob and surely not Sam. I look up and notice it was Embry; who the arms belonged too. I look at him in confusion, Sam and Jacob stand up. "Jake, what-," but Jacob stops me.

"Ember, you and Embry need to talk. And he better bring you home safely or he's a dead man. Best friend or not," Jacob says.

* * *

Miko;; So how was it??? I would appriecate reviews or something knowing that at least one soul in the universe likes my work. Well I'm outta here it's 3:50 p.m. and I'm a bit bored. Plus I need to finish writing chapter two. JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

**Miko;;** Sorry that it took a while to get this chapter up. I was planning on having it up earlier this week but until I realized how many people actually liked it I was just like whatever; plus I was trying to develop the plot line more before writing it. Getting the ideals down on paper and what not.

**Hiei;; **Why the Hell am I here????? Can I go?

**Miko;;** Sure Hiei leave I got's Emmett anyway.

**Hiei;;** -glares at Emmett- No I'll stay

**Miko;;** -sweatdrops and mumbles-jealousy. Any who Emmett is here to do the thanks you and the Disclaimer this time around.

**Emmett;; **-smiles brightly- Okay to start with I'm going to do the Thank Yous;; there were 6 people who either reviewed, alerted or favorited or all three. They were **EdwardandBella4eva8101**, **13WolfGirl13**, **Kegger17**, **Little Miss Falls alot**, **ZiGzAgGeRiLuVhLm** (did i do that right???? if not I'm sorry) and lastly Miko's best friend and who helped her a bit with wording for this chapter **Ty is a rock princess**. Again Thank you to those six. Disclaimer time;; read the previous chapter. I'm to lazy to tell you what it said. I'm sorry for that but I don't feel like using that my thought. xD

**Miko;;** Enjoy Chapter Two and tell me what cha think. The fun should really start happening in either chapter three or maybe four not too sure yet.

* * *

Embry and I just sat there for a few minutes. Embry looked as if he was conflicted. I didn't see what could've made him look so conflicted. But let me tell you I didn't like that look on his face it just didn't suite him any. It worried me slightly, his arms seemed to tighten around me and he pulled me closer; as if he was afraid it was a dream and I'd disappear.

"Ember, promise me that you won't freak out and run away from me when I say this," Embry starts, I nod my head yes and lean back into him. "Well, you see, I, umm, kind of imprinted on you," he says in a low tone that I probably wouldn't have heard had I not leant back onto him more. My eyes widen in surprise.

"You did what," I ask in disbelief. Embry must've of taken this as a sign that I either didn't believe him or was freaked out by it because he starts to remove his arms from around me and puts his head down. I grab his arms before he has the chance to completely remove them from my person. I hug myself closer to him. Just the thought of him being sad, hurt me and knowing I was the cause of it doubled the hurt. Tears start to fall from my eyes, before I can even lift my arm to whip the tears Embry tightens his arms around me and hugs me closer to him; trying to not only calm me down but himself as well.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry; I thought that you had meant it as a bad thing that I confused this to you now instead of waiting till we knew each other better," Embry whispers into my heads as he lays his head down on top of mine. I slowly start to calm down, the tears stop flowing down my face. I pull back slightly and look up at Embry, a small smile grazes my face at the happy look that now graced Embry's beautiful face and he was practically beaming it to me. I pull away more to and try to stand up but before I can completely make it to my feet Embry pulls me back down into his lap. A small amount of laughter leaves my lips at this attempt to keep me down with him.

"Um, Em, we need to head back to Jakes. He's always been protective of me and I can guarantee that the threat he made he will go through with. I personally don't want Jake to come find us," I say as I get up successfully this time, but before I have time to comprehend Embry's arms are around my waist and his head is nuzzled into my neck. A blush creeps its way to my face. "Erm, em we need to get back now," I whisper. I feel him nod against my neck, just as we start to move a rustling in the bushes causes me to tense. Embry stops moving as well and looks towards our left a russet wolf emerges and growls at Embry. He in turns growls back and glares.

"Jake I was about to bring her back. You know I wouldn't do anything to her," Embry says as he tightens his hold on me as we start walking again. As we are walking, Jacob joins us; in his once again human form and he was constantly glaring at Embry. I sigh, causing both protective males to look at me in worry. I shake my head in a no gesture meaning that nothing is wrong.

"What's the matter Ember," ask Jacob. I look at him and then to Embry then back again and sigh.

"Nothing Jakey, you just won't quite glaring at Embry, and honestly it's a little bit unnerving," came my tired reply, as I struggle to keep my yawn from escaping. I groan as a realization hits me. "Damn, I just remembered why we are stay with ya, Jakey," I yawn.

"Why," came his curious reply. I sigh and yawn again before answering.

"Mom's pregnant again, well at least I get the basement now," I smile. Jacob laughs and Embry's confused. I shake my head. "My mom dumped us off at Uncle Billy's, so her and dad can spend some alone time, and before us kids start to complain about it," I try to explain to the confused Embry. He nods in understanding, I laugh knowing he might not have gotten it. Jacob follows my lead. Embry just looks between us, trying to figure out what he missed. We arrive at the house before he gets the chance to ask. Upon our arrival I notice there are more people there than earlier. I groan; I hate people especially one I don't know. Guess I'm kind of anti-social.

Before we even reach the porch, two people step out of the house. One of which I know to be Sam, the other looks familiar. I stare at him in thought, he returns the gesture. Our eyes widen at the same time.

"Quily-Quil," I say at the same time he says "Emmy-bear," we laugh and he rushes to me and pulls me away from Embry and sweeps me up into yet another bone crushing hug; thought of course it being a different make Quil instead of Jacob.

"Holy fuck Quil you're like huge, damn must be the wolf thing," I mumble into his chest, he tenses. And my guess is Jacob or Sam gave him a look saying she-knows because he relaxes a second later. I sigh, bunch o idiots.

"You're all grown up. Damn, you've come out of your cocoon. I remember when we were kids Embry and I picking on you cause you were so boyish," Quil says as he pulls back to survey me. Something in my mind clicks and a very inhuman groan escapes my lips.

"Ugh, Damn it Quil did you have to remind me of that, when I was so boyish I could've passed for Jakey's twin," I groan as they burst out laughing at my comment, well with an exception of Embry. His eyes widen as he look s over to me, I look away knowing that he just got a face full of reality.

"Holy Shit," Embry says and a small smile breaks out onto his face and he pulls me away from Quil and into his arms. Which confuses me, but obviously not Quil or Jacob; I stand there confused; yet comfortable in Embry's arms.

"Care to share what's so damn funny," I mumble into his chest. I pull back and look at Embry questioningly. He smiles down at me innocently, I growl.

"I just realized where I knew you from before it's been bothering me up until now and then Quil goes and makes them comments about when we were younger and it put it into prospective. They used to make fun of me for liking you when we were kids and you looked like a feminine version of Jake," Embry says while rubbing the back of his head nervously and turns his head to the side trying to hide his blush. This causes me to laugh, which in turn causes everyone but Embry to laugh with me.

"Sure Embry, sure," I say as I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek and then step into the house and head up stairs to bed.

* * *

**Miko;;** Thanks for reading. Please Review, Favorite, or Alert. I'd really enjoy others input. Again thank you for reading this and sorry it took a little bit of time to get out. I'm going to try to get this out like every other week.

**Emmett;;** -waves and smiles- Bye bye -picks Miko up and drags her away-

**Miko && Emmett;;** JA NE


	3. Chapter 3

**Miko;;** What's up? This is my second Story out this Weekend. And I've decided that I'm going to wait till at least next weekend to post the next chapter. -smiles brightly-

**Emmett;;** MIKOOOOOOOOO-hugs-

**Miko;;** -struggles to breathe- Bear.-tries to breathe-I.-again tries- CAN't. BREATHE

**Emmett;;** -lets go- Sorry Miko I was excited.

**Miko;;** I bet, but you're only excited because you are in this chapter

**Emmett;;** Maybe. But I'm always excited.

**Miko;;** -sweatdrops- true

**Emmett;;** What happened to that Hiei fellow

**Miko;;** -shrugs- Closet

**Emmett;;** O.o

**Miko;;** Anyway Ty and Seth are going to do the disclaimer and Thanks yous this time.

**Ty;;** Again Miko thanks those who did all that stuff back from last chapter; even though so far I was the only one to review it

**Miko;;** -smacks ty- Thats not nice

**Ty;;** -rubs head- Sorry Sheesh

**Seth;;** -looks through script- Umm do I HAVE to say all that

**Miko, Emmett, & Ty;;** -shrugs- Not Really

**Seth;;** O.o -shakes hed- anyway look back at chapter one for the disclaimer it's basically the same

**EVERYONE;;** ENJOY!!

* * *

A sudden shift in my bed causes me to stir and the heat coming from the shift in the bed is killing me.

"Fucking A Jake, get your fat ass off me," I yawn as I try to push his fat ass off me and my bed. I groan as I open my eyes to see exactly who the disturbance is. I growl when I realize that its Paul's fat ass and not Jacob's, I hit him. "Paul," I whine "I'm sleeping here," I growl and give him a shove, he chuckles and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "DAMN IT PAUL, PUT ME DOWN," I yell.

"No can do Emmy, your presences is required in the living room," Paul responses as he walks down the stairs, I hear wolf-whistles. A blush encases my face because I was in an old tank, Embry's old soccer sweat shirt; back when he was a freshmen and a pair of old running shorts, that were short when I bought 'em, but after many washes they shrank becoming so short they just barely came past my underwear.

Paul sets me down gently, I glare at him; he's the only person I can see without my glasses. I have horrible eye sight. I growl, my hair was a mess. I had thrown it up into a messy ponytail before bed last night, and now in places it was out and sticking out everywhere. I look oh so attractive, hair everywhere, hoodie covering my shorts. A hand comes into my limit line of vision and holds my glasses out to me. I quickly take them and place them on my face. Everyone is staring at me; I blush and hide behind Paul who was still standing at my side. Suddenly I'm pulled into an embrace, my face colloids with someone's hard chest.

"Emmy-Bear nice to see you've decided to join the world of the living, but I don't think Embry will allow you out of the house like that, not that there is anything wrong with the way you look," Jared's amused voice says. Three growls erupt from three different places or rather people. One I know for a fact is Jacob, another was probably Paul and it would be safe to assume that the person who is embracing me is Embry because that's where the third growl came from. Yet another groan escapes my lips. I pull away from Embry and run up the stairs so that I can get dressed; even if all I do is throw on a pair of pants. I get into the room and see Autumn just now getting up; I probably woke her when I screamed at Paul. In her state of unawareness she looked so cute and innocent. Her hair was a mess, her Hello Kitty pj's were wrinkled and the straps of the top were falling off her shoulders and the shorts rode up showing more of her white legs. I smile lightly at her as I pull out a pair of black cargos, and my stripped knee-high blue socks. I put them in and grabbed my shoes.

"Hurry up Auto, we are leaving in 10," I shout over my shoulder as I grab my bag and walk down the stairs and into Embry's awaiting arms. After about five minutes Autumn comes trotting down the stairs, with a smile on her face. "Well someone's happy," I say as I head out the door and pop the trunk of my blue-green mustang and throw in mine, Jason's and Autumn's bags into the trunk and head to the driver's side.

"Jason, Autumn I'm leaving," I say, the passager door opens and Autumn and Jason get in the backseat and Embry gets in the front passager seat. I roll my eyes, he seems to want to be everywhere I am; truthfully it's suffocating but lucky he doesn't go to Forks High he goes to the one on the Reservation. Otherwise I'd probably die of embarrassment; he'd get made at any guy who just wanted to have a friendly conversation with me. I plug in my Zune to the adaptor and press play after I chose the Ehh playlist. Just Like You by Three Days Grace starts blasting through my speakers as I pull out of Jacobs drive way and start the 10 minute drive to Forks.

After about ten maybe fifteen minute drive we enter the Forks City Limits. A vibration in my pocket stops me from continuing much further and there was a red light. I pull my phone out while the light is still red and see that I got a new text message from my mom and it read: _'You need to pick up your meds 3 mom' _I groan and see the Pharmacy is just a little past the red light I'm at on the left. As soon as the light turns green I drive maybe a foot then make a sharp left turn and pull into the parking lot of the Pharmacy. I park the car and leave it running so that everyone wouldn't die of extreme coldness. Ha like that'd happen. I grab my headphones plug 'em into my Zune, my ID and my wallet. As I go to close the door I realize that I almost forgot to grab my prescription paper. I shut the car door after saying something to everyone.

"Em, stay here with Autumn and Jase. I'll be right back," is the last they hear of voice because I close the car door. As I'm entering the Pharmacy, I take my Zune and go look up Three Days Grace and hit play and the song Animal I Have Become starts blasting from my ear buds. I smile and start humming the song; it kind of reminds me of Embry and the guys. I walk down the feminine product Aisle. I groan as I realize that we need pads, tampons, and probably some chocolate; along with my new supply of Midol and other miscellaneous items. I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going and I walk right into what felt like a brick wall.

"Ouch, holy fuck who put a brick wall in the middle of the damn aisle," I groan as I look up from the ground and at a big muscular brunette male who was laughing at me. He was cute and seemed like he would've been my type, but there were two things that I knew for sure. One- I was with Embry and his imprint, and two- this guy has a girlfriend who is probably territorial; how I know this, well it's just purely an instinct. He holds his hand out to me, I take it.

"Sorry about that I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, just the smell," his gruff voice replied as he pulled me onto my feet. I laugh when he gets me onto my feet.

"Ha. I wasn't either, I was paying more attention to my thoughts and music then where I was going," I laugh off as Hero Heroine by Boys Like Girls begins to course through my ear buds. He chuckles at my antics. "Names Ember Wilson, new to the permanent residence here in Forks; I usually visited here many times, now I'm living here," I say holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Emmett Cullen, residential outcast along with my adopted siblings," he replies as he shakes my hand. I notice how freakishly cold it is, but it's not as bad as Embry; always so freakin hot. Then a bunch of crashes, followed by laughter causes us to look down the aisle. I see yet another pale-skin, golden-eyed brunette male with a brunette that was pretty and looked kind of fragile as well as a little familiar. The guy was giving Emmett a semi funny look and when he looked at me his look was a cross between a glare and amusement.

"Emmett did you find the source of that unique smell," he asks as him and the female walk towards us. I swear the closer they get more she looks familiar and it's killing me to not know where she's from. They stop beside Emmett; who is now the proud new owner of the nickname Bear. I smile and I swear to you the guy beside Emmett gives me a smile, as if he read my thoughts.

"Edward, Bella this is-," Emmett starts but doesn't get to finish because Bella smiles and pulls me into a hug. I sigh in relief that it's not a bone-crushing hug; like I've received the past 5 days.

"Emmy, when'd you get into town? Charlie said you were coming, he just didn't say you were here already," Bella exclaims as she lets go. I smile at her, finally able to know where I knew her from.

"Care to explain Bella dear," asks Edward as he puts his arms around her waist and pulls her away from me, Bella smiles brightly and I glare at Edward who in turns smiles at me trying to be innocent about it.

"She's an old friend. She's Jacobs's cousin," Bella explains. Edward tenses visible, and Emmett's all smiles. A growl comes from behind me and I'm pulled roughly into the hot and hard chest of Embry. Awkward Last Words by Armor For Sleep starts playing, well this certainly is awkward.

"Embr-," I start but he looks at me in such a way that I stop talking. He looks towards the two Cullen's plus Bella.

"Leech," Embry growls at Emmett, who in turn tenses and crouches. I wiggle my way out of Embry's arms and stand between him and Emmett and glare at him. His face softens as he tries to reach out towards me; his hand would have made contact with my face had I not taken a step backwards.

"Emmy be-," he starts with a sad look on his face, it breaks my heart but I have to stay strong. I shake my head.

"Embry, why couldn't you just stay in the car like I asked," I say sternly, still fighting not to give in to his miserable looking face.

"I smelt them, and they were near you," he replies, I sigh.

"Em, I'm a big girl who can take care of herself. They weren't trying to hurt me; we were just talking," I whisper knowing fully that not only he heard It but Emmett and Edward as well. I drop my gaze to the ground; the sound of feet walking away causes me to look up. As I do I see Embry take off out the Pharmacy and past the car and towards the Reservation. My heart clenched; a hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up to see Emmett who is giving me a reassuring smile, I try to smile back, but it comes out very weak.

* * *

**Miko;;** You know the drill. ..

**Emmett;;** -drags Miko away-

**Ty;;** -shakes head- stay tunned -dragged away by Seth-


	4. Chapter 4

JJ-Jefferu: OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED!

Emmett: -is pouting- yeah I've been neglected.

JJ-Jefferu: -pounces and hugs- I'm so sowie.

JJ-Jefferu: Here's an update and I'll try to update more often than I have been(or update sooner than a year). Please enjoy.

* * *

I stare at my ceiling with tired eyes. After Embry left I almost fell apart in the store. Emmett offered to drive us home, Jason was a bit tense the whole ride home, but he loved Emmett. Heck we all loved Emmett, so we concluded that no matter what Jason would not hate Emmett being a wolf or not. Simply meaning if Jason phases he would still adore Emmett. He was like the big brother none of us had, but always wanted. We all knew what Emmett was and he was ok with who we were to the pack. Emmett told me that he'd help me catch up with the classes too. I had showed him my schedule, he almost fell off the porch laughing at it. Apparently we had every class together; he even claimed that not even his mate had all his classes with him, which is apparently why it made it all the more funny. My alarm clock buzzes, signaling that it is 6:30 and I needed to get up. I lazily turned it off as I roll out of the bed and straight onto the cold hard basement floor.

"Ugh, damn it. I need to get some carpet. So that my falls become more cushioned," I mumble, being sleep deprived and hitting my floor shall lead to me being pissy all day. "Afterbirth" by First to Last is a dull humming in my room. I slowly and dizzily stumbled towards my closet. I search through my shirts and pull out a black Hello Kitty shirt and my Gir, Invader Zim hoodie, and throw it to my bed as I head to my dresser. I pull out a pair of black jeans and grab clean underwear, and a bra. As I'm going to head up my recently repainted black and blue stairs, I realize I forgot my socks.

"Damn it," I shuffle back down the stairs and grab a pair of knee high black and blue stripped socks from my sock drawer. Notice a pattern yet? I have a thing for black and blue; black because it was just an awesome color and blue because it's my favorite color. Okay after checking and rechecking to make sure I got everything, I being the long journey to the shower. There was no shower on the first floor just a regular bathroom. So the only other shower, besides in my parent's bedroom, was next to my sisters' room. The house only had three bedrooms: a master bedroom, and two medium sized rooms. Jason had taken the attic and Autumn had the other room. The baby's room was still being worked on. As i got up to the second floor, I had noticed that the coffee pot was still slightly warm, meaning that dad and mom were already gone. My dad does work in Seattle. Autumn's snores alert me that she is still sleeping. I notice that Jason is awake, I can hear him moving around in the attic. I grab my big fluffy green towel from the hall closet as well as a hair towel that almost matches. I strip down and get into the shower.

After about 10 minutes I get out of the shower and proceed to dress for the long day ahead of me. Once I'm completely dressed I put on a layer of make-up to hide the signs that I didn't sleep. I step out of the bathroom and head towards the stairs humming the Blue's Clue theme song. I arrive in the kitchen and look around the red and black checkered kitchen. I am trying to decide what to make for breakfast. After about two minutes and spotting the bisquick I decide on pancakes. I turn on the TV in the kitchen to Bob the Builder.

20 minutes pass and Bob the Builder had just finished and Blue's Clues was just starting and I just placed the pancakes on the middle of the table and stood at the corner eating my own pancakes. Two sets of feet on the stairs alert me that Jason and Autumn were coming. They sit down and start eating the chocolate chip pancakes that I set out for them.

"Its 7:00 please be ready in 20 minutes or you can walk to school," I say as I slip down into my room. "Pens and Needles" by Hawthorne Heights was now playing. I walk over to my desk turn on my laptop. As soon as it starts up, I'm alerted that I have new messages on myspace. I play around on there for about 15 minutes then decide that it's time to leave. I make sure I have everything in my shoulder bag and put on my blue and black converse.

"Jase, Auto car 5 minutes!" I shout as I walk out the front door of the house. I pop the trunk and throw my bag in there. I leave the trunk open so that Jason and Autumn can put their stuff in there. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it hoping it was Embry, but it wasn't it was Jake.

"Hello," I answer softly.

"What the hell did you do?" Jacob asks calmly. It confuses me, I just sit there and think.

"What do you mean Jake?" I ask confusedly, yet still softly.

"Embry was furious when he came back yesterday. He refuses to tell us about what happened and wont phase," Jacob replies. My eyes widen and I bang my head against the steering wheel.

"Jake tell Embry I'm sorry and I'd understand if he wants to fight his imprinting on me. I'll just make it easy. I won't be up to La Push for a while. Love you Jakey," before he can even answer I hang up. My phone vibrates again. I look at the caller ID it said: Em 3. Tears start to fill my eyes. I was snapped out of it by my trunk being slammed shut and Emmett appearing by my window. I smile lightly, I remember yesterday and how we all clicked. He was like our older brother and we were his younger siblings. I also remember asking him to stop by this morning.

_We were standing on the porch laughing and having a good time. Autumn went inside to grab a blanket and something to drink, Jason was sitting against one of the post that held up the porch roof, and well Emmett and I were joking around. I then stop laughing and sit down on the top stop and pull my knees up into my chest and lay my head on my knees, staring into the forest hoping that just maybe I would catch a glimpse of Embry._

"_Emmett," I whisper. Emmett's attention is turned to me as he sits down beside me and wraps an arm around my shoulder._

"_What is it FireFly," asks Emmett, I smile at the nickname._

"_Can you come by tomorrow before school and make sure that I'm okay and if not drive us to school?" I ask as I lay my head against his shoulder._

"_Sure thing FireFly, but may I ask why Autumn can't drive?" He replies. I look up at him and glare._

"_Bear I don't trust her with __my__ baby; why would I trust her with my "love"," I ask seriously, then burst out laughing at Emmett's expression._

"_Only you FireFly, only you would make a Zune your baby and your mustang your love," he jokes while laughing with me. I attempt to shove him but all I end up doing is falling off the porch onto the cold hard ground. I start laughing hard and the worries in my head are pushed to the back of my mind._

"Come on, get out of the driver's seat FireFly. I'll drive you guys to school." Emmett says while opening the door and helping me out.

"Thanks Bear, I'm glad you came. I don't think I can drive and we would have made it to school without you," I say hugging Emmett and head over to the other side of the car just as Jason and Autumn get into the backseat of the car. It took about 5 minutes to get from the house and to the school.

'Hopefully school will be better' was the last thought that crossed my mind as we came up to the school.

* * *

JJ-Jefferu: It's been over a year since I updated.

Embry: IT HAS YOU DONT LOVE ME ANYMORE! YOU REPLACED WITH –insert dramatic pause here- PAUL!

JJ-Jefferu: -sighs- Embry I still love you, it's just Paul is awesome.

Embry: -sulks-

JJ-Jefferu: -tackles Embry- I'm sorry. –back to readers- I'm sorry I took forever to update. I just wasn't feeling New Moon like for a while and the stupid Volvo commercial inspired me to update.


	5. Chapter 5

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'm being forced to update this. -gets smacked by Zinnifers- What the heck man. -glares at her-

**Ty: **I am not forcing you to update this.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Okay I've been giving you so many spoilers you are on the verge of beating me up if I don't catch you up.

**Ty:** Ok that's closer to the truth.

**Embry:** How come I'm not in this one?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Embry is Jake in all of the Twilight Series Chapters?

**Embry:** -shakes head-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Exactly.

**Embry:** -sulks-

**JJ-Jefferu:** AWWW!-pounces and hugs- I'm sorry. You are going to be in the next one just everyone might hate me for like three chapters.

**Ty:** -glares-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Here's an update I hope you like it. It's my third update for a story in three hours. So people who read this, You Are The One, or With Deaht Comes New Hope better frikin' love me for updating all of them at once.

**Paul:** She doesn't own anything Twilight related though she does have all the books and the two movies.

* * *

As we rode into the school parking lot, a lot of kid's eyes were on our car. Not only were they staring at my siblings and myself but at Emmett driving a car full of people of new students. I'm not too sure his mate appreciated it either. She seemed to be glaring at us as we drove past. I groan and bang my head on the dashboard of my car, multiply times before the car comes to a stop. I felt Emmett park then walk over to my side of the car to open the door, more than likely though to prevent me from getting brain damage. He kneeled down in front of me, and then forced me to look up at him.

"Fly listen to me. You and Embry won't be able to stay away from each other for every long. Imprinting is a very powerful thing and Embry will realize he is being unreasonable and come to his senses begging you to take him back." Emmett says in attempts to cheer me up. It works I give him a small smile and grab my shoulder bag from Emmett as I step out of the passenger seat of the car. As we walk by some of the other students begin to whisper about us. My phone rings, okay it technically vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the screen. I had 2 text messages and one voicemail. I noticed that one of the texts and the voicemail were from Embry while the other text was from Seth. I sigh and press one for voicemail and began to listen to it.

"Ember please, please, please don't stay away. It kills me as it is that you have to live and go to school in Forks and not here with us. I realize I might have been a bit of a jerk, but try to see things from my perspective vampires are our natural enemy. I don't want to take the chance that you could-," I delete the voicemail before it can finish. I get that they are natural born enemies but that doesn't mean that he will hurt me. Until they otherwise prove that can't be trusted I will not be swayed. He may be my soul mate and everything but he cannot control me. I then take the time to look at the two text messages.

'_Emmy, plz call me 3 EMBRY'_ was the first text, which I realized just after the voicemail, I growl. Emmett turns and looks at me raising his brow slightly. I shake my head and speak.

"Embry's being annoyingly repetitive," I groan causing Emmett to chuckle. I smack him upside the head, making my hand hurt and him to break down into a fit of laughter. I scroll down my messages and come to the second unread message and begin to read it.

'_Ember, Embry is a fag, you don't have to give into his demands. I think it's a good thing, btw I luv u-Seth'_ Seth's text message makes me laugh.

Emmett and I enter our first hour. Which I could tell was going to suck. I hate English class, especially if it is my first class of the day. The teacher directs me to an empty chair. I was totally grateful that she didn't want me to tell the class about myself. The chair I was directed into was next to a girl with dirt-blond hair. She seemed to be one of those people to keep to herself and what most would call a loner. I took out a sheet of paper from my notebook and scribble down the following:

_Hi. I'm Ember, but my friends call me Em or Emmy. _

I gently and quickly folded the note up and placed it on her desk while the teacher was ranting on and on about Shakespeare and writing on the chalkboard. She looked at me like I was crazy. She opens it and quickly scribbles a response back to me. She throws it at me. I open it and read what she wrote:

_Ugh. I'm Jerry, I prefer to go by Jay. You seem pretty cozy with the Cullen's? Sorry it is just weird. They never associate with new people, usually you and Swann have been the exceptions to that rule. _

This causes me to laugh. Jerry laughs at my reaction and I scribble back a reply.

_Lol, I can understand that and it's really just Emmett. He helped me out yesterday and he kind of stayed and attached himself like a weed to my siblings and I. He became what we all wanted, an older brother. _

The note just keeps going like that back and forth the whole class period. Apparently we had a lot in common. By the time class was over and we were walking out of the room. Jerry and I decided that after 5th period biology we would meet up and have lunch together. There were a few things that I learned about Jerry that made me miss home. One of those was she didn't have many friends and she has lived here since she was five, so she kept to herself (as if she had a Cullen worthy secret, maybe she did. Who knows). The other being that she was attracted to women. That means I was going to attempt to set her up with one of my best friends in Havelock, Nikki.

Emmett met up with me outside the door as Jerry and I parted ways. He looked at me with a raised brow, as if I had just done something he didn't understand.

"Si hermano?" I say, putting to use what little Spanish I caught. He just stares at me weirdly. I just smile.

"Making friends I see," he asks playfully. I smack him upside the head, probably doing me more harm than him.

"Yes I was thank you very much. Jerry is cool, unlike some people," I pause looking in his direction. "Besides I'm going to meet up with her for lunch." I finish. He halts our progression to 2ndperiod Geometry.

"You do know she is gay right? Besides you are sitting with me," he places his arm around my shoulder in a brotherly manner. "You still have to met Jaz, Alice, as well as my beautiful yet conceited wife Rose." I groan as he finishes. I was scared of meeting Rosalie. My fear was she'd eat me up, no pun intended.

"But Emmett," I whine. "Rose will eat me and I don't want a war on my behalf." Emmett just chuckles and pulls me towards my doom.

I groan as Emmett was dragging me forcefully through the lunchroom. We pass Jerry on our way and I make a gun with my hand and point it at my head and pull the trigger. She laughed and gave a sad smile. Damn Emmett and forcing me to sit with him. I would make it up to her though.

"Emmett let me go," I whisper. Emmett was causing a lot of attention to be shifted my way. I hate attention with a fiery passion and his scene was causing the entire lunchroom to stare at us. Emmett just ignored me and kept pulling me towards the table that had his family and Bella. I see Bella and smile, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Bella," I whine as Emmett finally releases me. I run over to the seat in between Bella and Rosalie.

"What?" She laughs.

"Emmett is being controlling and won't leave me alone." I see Emmett take the seat opposite of Rosalie. I turn to her. "Rosalie, how do you put up with his controlling nature?" I ask seriously and then act like I'm a reporter with a pad and pen ready to take notes. She smirks at me.

"It is simple. I have him on a short leash."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Okay fans here's the thing. When I originally started writing this story what happens in the next couple of chapters wasn't what I planned but I think it works just as well. So I'm warning you now that you could hate me or it might seem like Ember is a whore (which she is not)

**Dean:** You just gave a mother fucking spoiler.

**JJ-Jefferu:** ShIT!

**Dean:** -laughs-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Why are you here? You just keep appearing in my other stories.

**Dean:** Well there is that idea you are thinking about.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -glares at Dean-

**Dean:** -puts hands up- Sorry I'm hiding from Tiffany.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -laughs- Oh yeah she wants you dead.

**Embry:** Please review, it might give her inspiration to type up the next chapter. That or Ty threating to kick her butt.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -sighs- I would love in put. I think the next chapter is going to be a bitch to do, cause I was rereading it and it seemed a bit off.


	6. Chapter 6

**JJ-Jefferu: **Um so here's an update. As I put on my profile I'm only updating this story when my twin updates her story : ) I know that's kinda mean but I want to read her story so I'm giving her a reason to write hers.

**Ty:** -glares at you and mumbles-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -hugs Ty- I love you.

**Paul:** So everyone's going to hate you for like three chapters?

**JJ-Jefferu:** They might but hey it's all a part of my story. So please just read it and don't be too upset with me.

**Ember:** I'm giving you a spoiler before this chapter starts my sister and I (Autumn) inherit something from our mom that is similar to the packs.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I know it's a bit much but it won't be often that it's mentioned so please enjoy this update.

* * *

Nothing really happened after Rosalie kept putting Emmett down. Civics and Ceramics were boring as fuck. Though in Ceramics Rosalie was having a great time showing who wore the pants in hers and Emmett's relationship. I laugh pretty much the whole class period until one of two things happened: 1) the teacher told of us to be quiet and 2) Emmett threaten to not take us home, which was horrible because he still had my car keys. So once class ended, I wanted to be sure that I either had my keys or Emmett was driving us, I tackled him. So now Rosalie was driving behind us to take Emmett and Jason back to the Cullen's place.

"Sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to make you day hell," I say as he speeds into our driveway, where my mom is standing on the porch. This causes my siblings and I to have the same thought, "What is she doing home?"

"Ember, what's mom doing home? I thought she was going to Sue's?" Jason asks me as if I should know the answer.

"Um Jase, why would I know? Mom told me not to expect her home." I sigh as we stop next to Autumn's green Jeep Wrangler. Emmett pops the trunk as we start to exit the vehicle.

"So Jason you are going to Emmett's right? So he can tutor you in Math and History?" I ask as he grabs his black shoulder bag and heads towards Rosalie's car. He nods.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, possibly before ya'll do," is the only response I get from him. Autumn and I wave them off as they back out of the driveway and speed away. Now it was time to face our mom.

"Girls, where is your brother going?" Mom asks us as we get up to the door.

"Well mom Jase needed a tutor and Emmett offered to help him out." I reply and place my bag inside. "So are we heading to Sues?" I ask. Mom nods and then out of nowhere a puff of smoke appears around me and I turn into a rotty pup. I whimper, it was a defense for when I didn't want to face something. Autumn picks me up and rubs behind my ears.

"You seriously don't want to see him do you Em?" Autumn asks. I nod and nuzzle my sister's neck. Here's a little back ground on this. My mom's blood has a gene similar to the Quilettes shape-shifter gene, which is why I am currently a Rottweiler puppy. We can commutate with people, though we have to touch them for it to work.

"Well we best get alone Sue is expecting us. Plus Emily wanted ya'll to head to her place." Mom says as we enter the Jeep. After about 10 minutes of driving we arrive at the Clearwater's and mom gets out of the Jeep.

"I'll inform Seth that if he wants to ride with his imprint he best get out here." Mom states as she heads up the stairs. I growl.

'_What the hell Auto? When were you going to tell me that Seth imprinted on you? Let alone Jake?_' I question as Seth enters the Jeep.

"Well Em I didn't want to see you get mad."

'_Too late_' Seth was just sitting in the seat looking confused as Autumn talked to my puppy self.

"Don't worry about it Seth. You'll find out eventually," Autumn explains to Seth, he just nods.

"Let's get to Emily's. Embry going to bombard you with questions about Ember, he was a wreck today at school. It was pretty bad because he didn't fight off his ex from comforting him." I growl and almost turn back to my human self.

"Oh no," Autumn gasps looking back at me momentarily then continues. "What happened?"

"Nothing that I know of. He hates her, yet he allowed her to comfort him." Seth explains and gets confused when I growl again. He reaches back and begins to rub behind my ears.

'_Damn it Seth, stop it_,' Seth jumps and looks at me weirdly.

"What the hell? Ember?" I nod, he looks to Autumn, she just sighs.

"Well it's kinda like the Quilette's yet we don't know what causes it. Though Jason doesn't have it because he is showing signs of phasing. Just please don't tell Embry or anyone," Seth looks confused, I nuzzle his hand..

'_Don't want to face Embry and no one can know. Dad doesn't want anyone to know_,' I explain it as best as I can. Seth shows signs of understanding.

"I see Emmy-bear. I don't blame you for the way you are reacting to Embry," Seth says. I lick his cheek. We arrived at Emily's. "So I guess we are calling you Em," I bark. Seth and Autumn get out and Seth moves the seat for me to get out. I wag my stub and jump out of the back and run towards Emily's door. Seth and Autumn take their sweet time, so I whine at the door and scratch on it until someone opens the door. My heart stopped as I saw past Paul, he opened the door, and to Embry who was laying on the couch in someone's lap. I know she isn't an imprint, so that must mean she's Embry's ex.

"Oh no, that's Sarah, Embry's ex," that was all I needed to hear before I back up and sprint into the woods. I softly hear Autumn explaining to Paul and asking him to come after me. I run for a while and when I feel I'm a good distance away from the house I change back into my human self. Tears stream down my face and I had no chance of stopping it, the crackling of leaves alerts me that someone is heading towards me but it doesn't bother me.

"Ember?" Paul's voice says somewhere to my left. I look at him through my hair. He sits down next to me. "Ember no one likes that Embry brought her to Emily's. It's harder for us to do pack stuff. He claims he didn't imprint on you, that it was a cruel joke." Paul's words cause my heart to shatter. I turn to Paul fully.

"He honestly said that?" Paul nods. "Fine he can have all the sluts he wants, but he ain't getting me back." As much as I wish what I said was true, I knew that if Embry wanted me back I would jump at it. Paul pulls me towards him and I cry on his shoulder. He tries to calm me by rubbing my back and rocking me. It has little effect.

"Well he isn't going to get you back. He's hurt you and I'm going to beat the shit out of him. And until I imprint I want to be with you," I look up at him and he has a soft expression on his face. "I know it will be hard on you, but I've always wanted to protect you. And unlike Embry, though I understand where he's coming from, will allow you to be friends with the Cullen's." Paul explains, I nod slowly.

"Okay Paul, I'll give you a chance. You do understand that I still love Embry right?" I ask, he nods and hugs me tightly to his chest.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I bet no one shall that coming did they?

**Dean: **WHAT?

**JJ-Jefferu:** -looks at Dean confused- um...

**Dean: **You have so serious issues JJ.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-glares at Dean- Well fuck you and stop hiding from your wife. You have a beautiful baby girl to fret over now.

**Dean: **-eyes widen and puff he's gone-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Thank god. Please review. This chapter kind of sucks I believe.


	7. Chapter 7

**JJ-Jefferu: **So I just realized something. My characters may seem Mary-Sue-ish but I don't care. I'm not writing this to not be like that. The whole concept of "Mary-Sue" is impossible to not be, regradless of what anyone says.

**Paul:** Oh wow.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Enjoy. I own nothing but my OC's

* * *

After a few more minutes of sitting with Paul, we get up and head back to Emily's. Paul's arm stayed around me as we reached Emily's porch. Jacob was the first person to notice us approaching the porch he jumps off it and heads towards us. He pulls me out of Paul's arms and into his chest.

"Ember I'm so sorry about Embry, he's just hu-," I somehow manage to pull out of Jake's arms and move back towards Paul.

"Do not defend him Jake. I don't want to hear this. I am not going to put myself through that. If Embry wants to act like a complete jackass because I won't let him dictate my life then it's his lose. Paul is going to help me," Jake was looking at me weirdly. More than likely thinking I'm out of my mind. "So he can go fuck all the sluts he wants to release the pain he feels. You know maybe he is right, maybe he didn't imprint on me. But I'm not going to let that control my life. I may love him Jakey but if he can't come to terms with how I live my life then maybe he shouldn't be in it. Paul is going to prove or disprove the claim. We will see what happens," I finish and grab Paul's hand and brush pass Jacob and head inside Emily's. The room goes deathly silent as we enter. Looking around the room I see Embry not beside Sarah but walking back into the room. Our eyes meet and I can see the pain and confusion. I shake my head to break the eye contact. There would be no way I'm craving. The air in the room thickens with all the tension. Paul most have felt uncomfortable because he speaks.

"Guys and Sarah this is Ember. She's Jacob's cousin and has agreed to come to dinner with me," Paul states as if this is our first meeting, or rather my first meeting. From the corner of my eye I see Embry flinch, my heart hurt then broke when he pulled Sarah to him as he sat back down on the couch. I must have made an outward movement because Paul was pulling me close. '_Fine,'_ I thought to myself. _'Two can play this game,"_ You know that saying "Fight fire with fire"? Well I got a twist to it. "Fight fire with Paul".

"Oh my god, I love your hair," Sarah says. I smile, she seemed really nice. I would hold nothing against her, Embry was just using her to try and get to me. Though he will never know it, but it was working.

* * *

I fidgeted with my outfit. Why I agreed to dress up was beyond me. I hated skirts or dressed but somehow Paul convinced me to wear a blue summer dress I had hidden in the back of my closet. He saw it and thought it would be perfect for our date. A knock to my door tells me that someone has come to get me; it was either Seth or Auto.

"Yes," I ask opening the door. Seth stood outside my room awkwardly. I smile at him.

"Autumn told me to come get you," Seth tells me as I turn and walk back down my stairs to grab my shoes. "You know you shouldn't keep fighting this. Imprinting isn't something you should fight. The separation pain is unbearable." I freeze as I reached down to grab my sandals. I sigh sitting down on my floor.

"Seth, I know this. I told Paul we would give this. Paul knows I love Embry," I start but then stop, it was hard to talk about Embry. I hear Seth sigh as I stand up and walk past him and up the stairs and towards the living room. Both Paul AND Embry were sitting on the couch glaring at each other. I shift nervously. _'This can't be good'_ was the only thing making rounds in my head. Paul looked nice; he was wearing a pair of nice blue jeans, which surprises me that he has anything other than cut off shorts, and a black button up shirt. All in all Paul looked amazing, but Embry still looked better, even though he was shirtless with his cut off shorts. My guess is he just got done patrolling.

"Ember," Embry whispers seeing me first. My breath hitches as my eyes connect with his. I was so caught up in our moment that I didn't notice Paul get up until I felt his arms wrap around me. This causes me and Embry to break eye contact.

"You look beautiful," Paul whispers into my ear. I blush at the compliment.

"Thank you Paul," I whisper looking up at him. His eyes held admiration in them. I shift in his arms, in attempts to get them off, but this just lead to him tightening his hold. I sigh and look over at the couch where Embry was sitting, only to find it void of my grey-spotted wolf. My heart sinks. I know I told Jake earlier that I don't think Embry imprinted on me, but I knew I was just lying to myself and I felt the connection between us. I know no matter how much we fight it, it was inevitable to avoid. And the longer we keep fighting it the worse things are going to end up.

"You are ready to go?" Paul asks jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" I ask as Paul takes my hand pulling me through the house and out the door. Autumn was watching with amusement. He pulls me off the porch so fast that I slip and nearly face plant into the dirt, but Paul caught me before I could hit the ground. I swear I heard a distant growl coming from my left but when I glanced over at the woods I didn't see anything there. I frown maybe I was just imagining it. We walk past Paul's red Ford Ranger and towards the woods. "Uh Paul where are we going? I live in Forks if you've forgotten," I say resulting in Paul stopping and blushing.

"I forgot, sorry." Paul apologizes leading me around to the passenger side of his truck. I go to open the door but Paul gets to it first. I sigh, Paul was by no means a gentleman and he was trying to be one and it frustrated me. After I got into the truck Paul was already starting the truck.

It takes about 20 minutes to get to the beach parking lot. I smile at the idea. It was so simple, defiantly something I would enjoy. After Paul helps me out of the truck he starts leading me down the path to the beach. This time though he didn't seem to be in such a hurry and he gently grabbed my hand as he lead me down the path. The beach comes into view a few minutes later. I noticed that there was a blanket set to the side just outside the wood line.

"What's this?" I ask motioning towards the blanket and picnic basket. Paul smiles and pulls me towards the blanket.

"This is for you. I asked around, Autumn and Jason said you prefer the simpler things. So I thought a picnic on the beach. Then after that a walk on the beach," Paul explains pulling the blanket out and spreading it for us to sit down on it. I shake my head as Paul offers me his hand to pull me down. I sit down as Paul starts to pull food from the basket. There was a massive amount of food and I knew most of it was for Paul. My stomach was starting to feel weird, knots were forming the whole time I was watching Paul, and they weren't the good kind. I was either getting really uncomfortable or I was extremely nervous. Both were highly possible.

"I was thinking that this weekend you and I could go catch a movie in Port Angeles," Paul asks turning his full attention towards me. I force a smile and nod.

"Sure sounds like fun Paul," I say and look into the woods. My eyes meet with a pair I know belong to Embry.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**JJ-Jefferu:** Ok. Since I have been getting alerts, a few veiws and this is typed up and sitting in the folder since I posted chapter 7 I figured I would update.

**Embry: **No way?

**JJ-Jefferu: **Yes and this is decidated to my twin because I love her so much and my asian who has an amazing Seth story going.

**Seth:** What?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Nothing. I hope you enjoy this update. Things should be switching back to where they belong now.

**Dean: **SPOILERS!

**JJ-Jefferu:** -smackes Dean- Shut the FRACK up. Please enjoy.

* * *

Okay it's been almost a month since Paul and I became an item. Paul seems to be rubbing it into Embry's face because Jake told me that Paul and Embry aren't allowed to phase at the same time. But I know for a fact that Paul "accidentally" phasing during Embry's patrols. Jacob was keeping me in the lope though he was against the whole thing with Paul and I. My level-headedness was starting to turn to anger towards Paul. He was deliberately being a dick to Embry. It was Christmas break we out for break December 18th and don't return until the 11ths of January. Why we had such an elongated break was beyond me. I was sitting on Jake's couch when Embry busted n looking livid. I stand up and walk towards him.

"Embry," I ask quietly, hoping whatever it was he'd tell me. We have gotten to the point where we could be friends but the only time we could actually hold a conversation was when Paul was distracted. I hated it and killed me. Embry looks down at me and his face softens. "What did Paul do now?" Yes I knew the problem was based off of Paul.

"He-, please tell me he was lying," Embry pleads.

"About what babe," I ask Embry, whose face lights up at the mention to the word babe.

"That you have let him see you naked," my eyes widen and I sway slightly. There is no way he has. Hell I refuse to let him come downstairs into my room. I start shaking at the thought that Paul was stalking me.

"Tell me what has happened Embry," I try to ask in a calm voice but it comes out shaky. Embry looks at my shaking form and pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist, it calms me down.

"He phased early for his shift. I had volunteered to stay with Seth until someone older showed up to help him with his patrol," he pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing. "The first thing I saw when he phased was you naked with water dripping down from your hair and you grabbing a green fluffy towel. Then after you dried off you started dressing in the clothes you are in now," Embry finishes. I start shaking again. Paul was watching me get out of the shower and then dress. I adjust Embry's sweatshirt that I was wearing, which I stole from Jacob's room.

"He what," I say pulling away from him and looking into his eyes.

"That is what I saw," Embry pulls me back to him and I bury my face into his chest.

"I can't believe it," I mumble in disbelief.

"Paul is unstable FireFly," Embry whispers into my ear. I pull back and look up at him.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I went to see Emmett and find out how you were and he called you that," Embry says and looks sad.

"You can call me that if you want Em. I am just confused as to when you did it," I say looking into his eyes.

"Two days after your date with Paul. I figured if I had any chance at getting you back I would have to learn to live with the leeches for your sake. They aren't as bad as I thought." Embry says staring into my eyes. I lean up as he leans down. Our lips are inches from touching when the door again busts open and Jacob is pushing Jason into the room. I leave Embry's arms and rush over to them.

"Oh my god Jake what happened to my baby brother?" I put my arms on Jason's shoulders trying to turn him towards me so I can look him in the eyes. He refused to meet my eyes as he turned to me. "Jase why won't you look me in the eyes," I ask him. Jacob starts snickering. I turn to him glaring and put my hands on my hips.

"Jason phased today," I nod, I was well aware that he was going to phase eventually dad confessed it is why he took the job in Seattle, plus Jason hangs out with Emmett all the time. "Well the first thing he saw was from Paul's mind,"

"Uh-huh and what was Paul thinking about that would cause my brother not to look me in the eye?" this causes Jacob to start laughing.

"He was thinking about you naked this morning," Jason mumbles unable to look at me.

"HE WHAT," I yelled.

"You didn't know," Jason asks. I shake my head and look down at the floor. A pair of arms wraps around me pulling me back into their chest. I sigh contently feeling the heat and from the smell that I know is Embry's.

"So when did this happen?" Jacob asks.

"What?" Embry and I say in unison.

"You two look very cozy, does Paul know?" Jacob asks. I freeze and fill Embry tense. Oh shit.

"We need to talk," I turn in Embry's arms. He nods. "Privately,"

"Okay let's take a walk," Embry says grabbing my hand and pulling out of Jacob's house. We step onto the porch. As soon as we made it to the end of the porch we both notice Paul, Jared, and Quil making their way toward us. I tense as we pass Paul. The conversations I just had made me wonder what else Paul has been doing.

"I am so sorry about everything," Embry says as we hit the tree line. I turn towards him.

"Don't blame yourself. It was just as much my fault. I was being stub-," but my rant is cut off by Embry's lips covering mine. I felt that jolt of electricity that I'm positive Embry felt too. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to my level. Embry pushes me against the nearest tree. I gasp at the impact and Embry shoves his tongue into my mouth. I believe this says something about me. The whole time I was with Paul I never once let Paul kiss me, every time he tried I would move and he would hit my cheek. As we pull back we are smiling at each other.

"We should get back," Embry whispers against my lips as we have a quick kiss. I sigh and lean back against the tree.

"I'm going to hurt Paul," I mumble as Embry steps back allowing me to move away from the tree.

"You know that you will harm yourself before you harm Paul right?" Embry asks grabbing my arms as I go to walk pass him. I look at him questioningly.

"I know but it will make me feel better. I'm not weak like the rest of the imprints. Paul, Seth, Jake, Auto, and Jase know this," I look Embry directly in the eyes. "You aren't the only one with a massive secret," I say looking away.

"Tell me please FireFly," Embry whispers.

"I'm a shifter too, but it's different than the packs. We don't know anything about it," I whisper staring at my sock clad feet. After a moment of silence Embry gently grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

"Its okay 'Fly, I still love you," Embry smiles his goofy smile. I can't help but to smile back softly.

"I love you too Em,"

"Let's get you back to the house before Jason and Jake come searching," I laugh at the thought. They really wouldn't search for me unless I was with Paul: Though Paul was more likely to come searching for me. Jacob had told me on many occasions that he didn't like me being with Paul and wanted me to come to my sense which I finally did.

"Let me carry you," Embry says picking me up bridal style.

"No I can walk," I reply attempting to get out of his arms.

"No, I just realized you don't have shoes on and your socks are on the verge of being ruined." It was then I realized just how cold I was. So I stop struggling and allowed him to carry me back to Jacob's house. A few minutes later, after a lot of small talk about likes and dislikes, we exit the woods. I'm laughing at Embry's favorite movie: Toy Story as he abruptly stops walking and starts growling. I quickly turn serious and look ahead of us towards the porch to see Paul glaring at Embry.

"Get your hands off her Call," Paul snarls. Embry places me on my feet in front of him, keeping his arms on me.

"Stop stalking her Walker," Embry throws back, he was starting to shake. I place my hands gently on to Embry's chest looking up at him. He must have felt me put my hands on him because he looks down. The anger in his eyes melts away.

"Just because you are jealous that I'm with Ember doesn't mean you have to over react to my thoughts," Paul says pulling both Embry and I from our trance. Paul's statement causes my anger to build up.

"What gives YOU the right to stalk me," I yell breaking out of Embry's protective grasp. Paul looks at me shocked.

"I am not stalking you! I am just ensuring your safety!" Paul yells back. I walk closer to him glaring.

"WATCHING ME SHOWER IS NOT ENSURING MY SAFETY! THAT IS STALKING!" I scream and flinch when Paul steps closer shaking.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Bare with me.

**Dean: **-is tied to a chair-

**Ember:** Woah.

**Paul: **Please Review.


End file.
